


Destiel Vision AU

by DoctorSherlockWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom! Cas, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Sam's at Stanford, Top! Dean, bottom! dean, dean is eager to find his soulmate, english teacher!Cas, eventually somebody'll die, implied bobby/ellen, music teacher!Dean, some smutty smut'll happen later, they take turns, top! Cas, tw- menioned death, tw- mentioned alcoholism, tw- mentioned drug abuse, tw- mentioned suicide, vision au, vision changes when you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSherlockWinchester/pseuds/DoctorSherlockWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you re born, you see in grey-scale, but when you meet your soulmate, you are able to see in color, but when they die, it changes back. <br/>Dean is in his early to mid thirties and he hasn't found the one. He goes to a bar after work and his vision changes, but not with who he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean Met Him.

He just sat there, waiting. He’s already in his early thirties and he hasn’t found the one who will change his vision. He’s eager, excited, tired. His name is Dean Winchester. He teaches music at Lawrence High School in his hometown of Lawrence, Kansas. He does the exact same thing every day. He wakes up, drinks his morning coffee, gets dressed in his suit, goes to school, comes home, and he occasionally goes to a bar or a club later in the night or on the weekends. He’s not really that social, so he doesn’t talk to much of anyone besides his coworkers, his family, and his students.   
But one night, at the bar, a man sits next to the 33 year old Bachelor. Dean didn’t look over at him.   
“Hi. I’m Castiel Novak,” the man said.  
“Dean Winchester.” Castiel held out a hand for Dean to shake, so Dean took the hand offered and looked up at the stranger. Everything looked different. Bright eyes, bright blue eyes. Castiel looked back at Dean, his vision changing too. Blue eyes met green ones as they smiled at each other. They were both at a loss for words. “Your vision changed too… didn’t it?”  
“It did…” Castiel trailed off. They didn’t look away from the beautiful colors of each others’ eyes. The bartender broke them from their momentary trance.   
“Congratulations, you two. We have a policy, if your vision changes in our bar, you get one round of anything. On the house.”   
“Thank you. I would like a beer,” Dean said.   
“Bottle or mug?”  
“Bottle.”  
“I’ll have one too.”  
“Alright.” The bartender smiled. “I’ll be right back with those.”  
He walked away and walked back with two brown bottles in hand. He sat them in front of the new couple and walked off to tend to other customers.   
“So, Dean, what do you do for a living? It seems important because you’re wearing a very nice suit.” Castiel laughed.   
“I’m a music teacher at Lawrence High. What do you do?”  
“I teach English at Lawrence Free State.”  
“Cool…” Dean took a swig of his beer. “Would you like to go to my place for a bit? I don’t want to keep you too late though, we both have school.”  
“Oh, a considerate one. I like that.”  
“I like that too.” Dean smiled and grabbed Castiel’s hand. Castiel smiled too. Dean stood and his soul mate did as well. They walked out to Dean’s black 1967 Chevy Impala. “Did you drive here?”  
“No, my brother came with me and he dropped me off. You might know him, he teaches at Lawrence. Gabriel Novak?”  
“Oh, the P.E. teacher. He’s pretty cool.”  
“All of my siblings teach, or are going to teach. Our father made us, but I actually like teaching. My brothers Michael and Lucifer teach in other cities, but Anna, Gabriel, Uriel, and I all teach in the Lawrence school district.”  
“Oh, cool. My brother, Sam, is currently at Stanford for law, my brother Ash and my sister Jo works at our mother’s bar, the Roadhouse.”  
“You’re Ellen’s boy?”  
“Yeah, her and Bobby took Sam and I in when we were little. Our mother… she passed when I was four and my father, John-“  
“I heard about him on the news a while back. I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s fine. Ellen and Bobby took us in before he… y’know.” Dean leaned on the hood of the Impala.   
“My mother died giving birth to Anna and my father is still alive, but he’s a major addict. Alcohol and different drugs.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that. My father was an alcoholic before he ended up killing himself, that’s why Ellen and Bobby adopted us. We were in the system for a little bit, but when we got to their place, they really loved us and ended up getting us.”  
“Well… that’s good. I’m glad that you didn’t have to go through too much hell.”  
“But you did. Sorry about your mom, by the way.” Castiel sighed, taking a drink of his still unfinished beer.   
“It’s fine… we learned to cope without her. Lucifer almost called C.P.S. multiple times on our father, but he never did.” Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand.  
“I’m almost glad he didn’t. If he did, I might not have met you tonight.” Castiel smiled. “I have a question.”  
“Go ahead.”  
“What’s with all of the angelic names?”  
“Oh, our parents were very religious when we were born. They believed we were all a precious gift from God.”  
“Are you religious?”  
“Not much anymore. After Dad became an addict, I think we all pretty much gave up.”   
“Yeah, we weren’t particularly religious, but we did believe. Bobby and Ellen took us to church, but we have different beliefs in lifestyle choices than they do.”  
“Same here.” Dean stood straight up and held out his hand. Castiel took it.  
“Shall we go?” Castiel smiled.

~~At Dean’s house~~

Dean unlocked his door and led Castiel inside.   
“I’m home,” he announced.   
“Who is this?” A blonde girl asked when she saw Castiel. She offered her hand, which he shook.   
“I’m Castiel Novak.”  
“Joannabeth Harvelle, but I go by Jo.”  
“He mentioned you. You’re his sister?”  
“Jo, this is Cas, obviously. He teaches at Lawrence Free State.” Cas smiled at the blonde.   
“I’m assuming you met at the bar.”  
“Yeah. He sat next to me and introduced himself, and when I actually looked at him, our vision changed.” Cas blushed a bit at Dean saying what had happened.  
“Congratulations! I can’t wait to tell Mom and Bobby!”  
“I think we can handle that.” Jo patted Dean on his shoulder and walked to her room happily.   
“You didn’t mention who you lived with”  
“I was just living here until I found you. I’ve saved to buy a house. I’ve even found the one I want, but I need your opinion obviously. This is just a family house. Mom said we could stay here until we have somewhere else to go.” Dean’s phone buzzed. “Sorry, I got a text.”  
“It’s okay.”  
“It’s my brother. He keeps me updated from Stanford.”  
“Aww that’s nice.”

Sam Winchester   
Thursday October 2nd, 2014. 8:52 P.M.

“Hey, haven’t talked to you in a while. Sup?”

Dean Winchester  
Thursday October 2nd, 2014. 8:53 P.M.

“I finally found the one who changed my vision. His name is Castiel. Sup with you?”

Sam Winchester  
Thursday October 2nd, 2014. 8:53 P.M.

“Congrats! I made a few friends; I’m doing pretty well. Go spend time with Castiel, I won’t bug you.”

“What’d he say?” Cas asked.  
“He said ‘Congrats!’. I guess everybody is happy for us…”  
“You guessed right,” a lady said from behind the two men.   
“Hi, Ellen.” Dean smiled and Cas did too. The brunette woman walked in front of them.   
“Is this him?” Dean nodded.   
“I’m Castiel Novak.”  
“Ellen Harvelle-Singer, nice to meet you.” Cas shook her hand, politely.   
“So, how do you boys like the color?” Ellen asked.   
“It’s beautiful,” Cas replied. Dean agreed.   
“It’s a real different life once you start seeing in color. It’s so much better, isn’t it?”  
“Yeah.” Cas grabbed Dean’s hand nervously.   
“I’ll leave you two alone. You guys might want to talk.” Ellen kissed Dean’s cheek and gave Cas a comforting smile and left. Dean led Cas to his bedroom.  
They sat down on Dean’s bed.   
“So…” Dean had no idea how to start a conversation.  
“How about we play 20 questions, so we can get to know each other better.” Dean nodded.  
“I’ll go first. Favorite color.”  
“Blue and yours is?”  
“Red or Green. Umm… what do you do for fun?”  
“We sound like teenagers,” Cas laughed. “Uh, go to bars, obviously, but I really like to help my students. Ummm… do you like to cuddle?”  
“I’d never admit to it for anyone else, but yes.”  
“Good.” Dean laughed a bit. He stared into his soul mate’s eyes.   
“Do you mind kissing?”  
“I don’t mind at all.” Dean quickly closed the space between them and Cas’s eyes fluttered closed. When Dean pulled back, he rested his forehead against Castiel’s. Cas’s eyes opened slowly and looked into the green ones across from his own. “My turn… did you feel sparks?”  
“I believe I did. That’s supposed to happen with someone who makes you see colors, right?”   
“God, I hope so.”   
“My turn… would you like to go to dinner sometime? On me, of course.”  
“I’d love to.” Cas pecked Dean’s lips and ran a hand down his chest. “I need to head home. School.”  
“I’ll drive you” Cas smiled and kissed Dean again before standing up. Dean stood too and he led his new boyfriend out to the Impala.   
Dean let go of Cas’s hand so they could get into their proper seats. Dean sat down in the driver’s seat as Cas was closing his door. He stuck the key into the ignition and turned it. The car revved.


	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning, class.”  
“Good morning Mr. Novak,” most of them said half-heartedly, the others didn’t even try.   
“Before we start, I have a personal question that you all should be honest about,” Cas sighed. “Do any of you see in color yet?”  
One student raised their hand. His name was Aiden Elliot.   
“Is that a yes, Aiden?” He nodded. “Anyone else?”   
Nobody raised their hand.   
“Don’t worry. You will all find someone, I promise.” Cas smiled at his students. “You’re all getting to the age that you will most likely find them. Trust me. Cherish the colors. You won’t see them forever.”  
“What do you mean?” a kid asked.  
“I guess nobody has told you. When your partner passes away, you’re vision changes back to grey-scale. Some of you may see it forever, but others won’t.”  
“Do you see color, sir?” a girl, Allianna Stinson, asked.  
“As of last night, I do.” A couple kids ‘Aww’ed.   
“What is her name?”   
“I can’t tell you their name.”  
“Is it a boy, then?” Aiden asked.  
“What would it matter if it was?”  
“It is, isn’t it?”  
“I can’t control who my vision changes with, but yes. He is a man.”  
“Mine is too,” Aiden added. “His name is Greyson McCrea.”  
“Tell us his name,” a kid in the back yelled.   
“I’m really not supposed to discuss that with you.”  
“But every other teacher talked about it.”  
“Are you sure? I’m not easily persuaded.” One kid shouted, “Tell us!” and the class joined in and chanted it until Cas gave in.  
“Fine. Fine, just, shhhhhh…” Cas waited for them to get quiet. “His name is Dean Winchester. He teaches music at the other High School.”  
A few kids ‘Aww’ed again.   
“Now. Onto the lesson!”

~~That Night~~

Castiel Novak  
Friday October 3rd, 2014. 5:34 P.M.

“My family said ‘Congrats!’ but they weren’t too thrilled about your gender. They did accept it in the end because I can’t choose who I end up with.”

Dean Winchester  
Friday October 3rd, 2014. 5:35 P.M.

“I’m glad they did.”

Dean Winchester  
Friday October 3rd, 2014. 5:27 P.M.

“The house that I wanted for us, do you wanna go check it out? If so, be at my place in 15 minutes.”

Castiel Novak  
Friday October 3rd, 2014. 5:28 P.M.

“Could you pick me up, Michael has my car.”

Dean Winchester  
Friday October 3rd, 2014. 5:28 P.M.

“Be there soon :)”

Dean fixed his tie and rolled up his shirtsleeves. The tie matched Cas’s eyes. He never knew why he liked that tie so much when he bought it a few years ago, but he’s not complaining now. He grabbed his keys and his brown leather jacket and walked out to the Impala.   
Cas was waiting outside of his home; he was in a suit -with a blue tie as well- and a tan trenchcoat. He smiled when he saw the Impala pull up in the driveway. He walked to the passenger side of the car and got in shotgun.   
“Hey, just so you know, a few of my students know about us, and one or two of them understand because they have their colors too,” Dean said.  
“I told my first period, so… We’re even.” Dean laughed a little before placing a chaste kiss onto Cas’s lips.   
“Alright, off to the house.”

~

Dean pulled into the driveway of their first idea of a house for themselves.   
“I talked the realtor into letting me have the key for tonight so I could show you. I’ve already taken the tour.”  
“Okay…”  
“It’s a two bed, two and a half bath, 1900 sq. ft.”  
“Ooh.” The house was an off white and green. The green wasn’t too bright, but it was more like a mix between mint green and emerald green and Cas liked it.   
“Do you want to take a look inside?” Cas nodded and they both got out of the car.  
Dean led Cas inside, into a big living room with tan carpeting and white walls. Next, the kitchen, it was really nice and it had granite countertops with hardwood flooring, light brown cabinets, a black fridge, and a black stove. Perfect for Dean because he loved to cook. The bathroom downstairs didn’t have a shower/bath, thus the half of a bathroom in the information on it, It had a nice porcelain toilet and another granite countertop with the white porcelain sink in the middle, the floors had off white tile on it, which blended well with the counter and mirror frame.   
Dean led his newly found boyfriend upstairs to the bedrooms and the other two bathrooms.   
“For now, we can use the spare room as an office so we can grade stuff and make lesson plans or whatever.”   
“I like that idea.” Cas smiled. Dean held Cas’s hand and pulled him along to the master bedroom.   
“And this will be our room if we get the house.” It had brown carpeting and tan walls and the attached bathroom was made of black tile and grey granite, the toilet and bathtub were a dark grey.   
“How much does the house cost?”   
“A hundred and fifty thousand. It’s four hundred seventy five dollars a month.”  
“Oh. That’s not too bad. I really like it. It’s pretty and I’m glad you picked this one. We should get it.”  
“Really?” Cas nodded. “I’ll tell the realtors then. Just so you know, I’ve saved about ninety thousand in a savings account from when I was 16 till now.”  
“Then we can use most of that for the house payment and use maybe one or two thousand for bills for the first month.”   
“Alright.”  
“I actually have about seventy thousand in my savings, now that I think of it. We can just pay all of the house payments up front.”  
“Okay, I’ll leave out 5 thousand while you leave out 5 thousand in our savings accounts so we can have rainy day money.”  
“I like that plan.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient, this is the rest of what I have pre-typed. I hope you all like. PS I might end up having to change the rating later because I might write out some stuffs that happens when the new couple breaks in their new house.

~~A few days later~~

The realtor handed Dean the keys to their new home.   
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome, sir.” Dean walked out to the Impala, where Cas was waiting.  
“Got the keys.”  
“Y’know what I just noticed?” Dean looked over at Cas, his expression curious. “It’s fairly close to both schools.”  
“It is, isn’t it?” Dean started the car and pulled out of the parking spot. “What all do you have packed?”  
“Most of my clothes, my desk, and my books.”  
“Alright. What size bed do you have?”  
“Queen.”   
“I can disassemble that tonight and move it over ‘cause my Full size, is one) small, two) my parents’.”  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
Dean eventually pulled up in Cas’s driveway and let him out of the car.  
“I’ll go get Bobby’s truck and bring it over so we can move our stuff that we have packed.”  
“Alright.” Cas leaned down to Dean’s window and kissed him. Dean pulled out of the driveway and drove to his home.   
He got one of Bobby’s trucks and put his boxes in the bed of it. He went to get Cas.   
“Hey,” Dean greeted as he pulled in the driveway to see Cas holding a box. “What’s this?”  
“Be careful with it. It’s some photos of my family from when I was little, before my mom, I mean.”  
“I’ll put that up front with us, okay?” Cas nodded. Dean sat the box in the passenger seat and walked into the house to disassemble Cas’s bed.  
After everything that was in a box was brought to the house, Dean assembled their bed in their room. He laid down on it and Cas came and laid next to him.  
“I gotta take the truck back to Bobby. Are you coming?”  
“In a minute. I need a break.” Dean kissed Cas’s temple.  
“That’s perfectly fine.” Cas smiled and scooted closer to the Winchester. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. He laid his head on Dean’s chest and contently sighed.  
“Just so you know, these last four days have been the best days of my life.” Dean smiled, even though he really hated the eminent chick flick moment that was upon them.  
“I’m glad you did.” He ran his hand through Cas’s messy dark brown -almost black- hair.   
“What time is it?” Dean looked at his phone.  
“Almost 9.”  
“We should really get the truck back to your Dad. Then we can get the rest we need to deal with all of those teenagers tomorrow.”  
“Alright.” Cas sat up and Dean grabbed the keys. “Are you coming or staying?”  
“I’ll stay here.”  
“Are you sure?” Cas nodded hesitantly.  
“I want to get a good feel for the place.”  
“Okay…” Dean leaned down and pecked Cas’s lips. “I’ll be back”  
Dean kissed Cas one last time before leaving.   
He eventually pulled into his own driveway in his beloved Impala. He grunted a bit as he stood. He quietly walked inside, not wanting to wake his lover if he had fallen asleep already. The Winchester walked into his room and saw Cas lying under the covers, facing the wall opposite of the door. He quickly changed into his pajamas and laid down next to his raven-haired boyfriend. Dean pulled Cas close and wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter man’s waist. Cas turned his head and smiled at the green-eyed Winchester. They stayed like that for a while until Cas shifted and laid his head on Dean’s chest.   
Truthfully, that was the best night of sleep they ever had. 

~~

Dean unlocked the door to his old house to pack and move more of his stuff. He packed the rest of his clothing and his desk, along with his record player and his vinyl. He had mainly Metallica, AC/DC and Led Zeppelin, but he had others too. The oldest Winchester loaded the last of his stuff into the Impala.   
“You better pick up a phone, boy.” Dean turned around to see Bobby standing there with Ellen.  
“I’ll try, but you know how busy I am.” Ellen hugged her adopted son.   
“Busy enough to go to bars and to clubs to look for Cas.”  
“Well, I’ll have more free time now, I guess. I'll see you guys later, Cas is waiting at home." Dean hid a half-hearted, lopsided smile. He walked outside to his beloved Impala, looking briefly back to his -now former- house. He started the car and silently drove back home.

 

~~


	4. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some explicit sexual content in this chapter. Bottom!Dean.

Dean pulled into the driveway of his new home with the love of his life waiting inside. He turned off the engine, heading in to his dark house. He had thought Cas might have gone to bed so he stayed quiet. He walked up the stairs as quiet as possible, trying not to wake his most likely sleeping soulmate. He opened the door to see Cas in a silk nightshirt, and his briefs on, candles around the room.  
"I thought you might like to break in the new house...." Cas blushed a little, looking down.  
"O-oh... okay..." Cas swallowed, nervously.  
"So do you want to....?" Dean hesitated a moment, was it too early?  
"Yeah... I think that's a pretty nice way to break in the house..." Dean stepped closer to his amazingly beautiful soulmate. He planted his lips on Cas's gently, putting a hand on the dark haired man's jaw-line. Cas smiled into the kiss. Dean placed his other hand on Castiel's waist, pulling him closer.  
"Are you sure you're ready for this? It is really early..."  
"You're my soulmate. Why shouldn't I be ready?" Cas shrugged, suddenly becoming insecure. Dean could see it in his eyes. "If you don't want to, we could wait..."  
"I'm okay.... just a little nervous is all..."  
"Why?" Dean's eyebrows pinched together on his forehead, becoming worried for his boyfriend.  
"It sounds weird, but I-I do't know how big you know, down there, and I have never done this before and..." Cas was babbling now, Dean interrupted him with a kiss.  
"I'll let you top, okay?" Cas nodded. Dean kissed him innocently, just a peck before pulling him onto the bed, Cas straddling Dean's hips. Cas kissed Dean deeply. He didn't know what else to do. Dean smiled into the kiss, pulling Cas closer to him, already being overpowered with want. He kissed the side of Castiel's neck, Cas moaning a little every time Dean nipped at the sensitive skin. Cas had no idea what to do, and truthfully, Dean didn't either. He just saw some videos online. Dean pulled up Cas's nightshirt a little putting his hands on his lover's flat stomach. Cas blushed a little. Dean pulled Cas's shirt off along with his own. Skin against skin felt so much better than with their clothes on. Cas latched his mouth to Dean's, sliding his tongue in to wrestle with Dean's. Dean tasted like Whiskey and Dean thought Cas tasted like PB&Js. Weird combination. Dean's hands firmly on Cas's hips, sliding down to squeeze his perfect, round, ass. Cas moaned a little into Dean's mouth. Dean hooked the elastic of Cas's briefs on his fingers and pulled them off slowly.   
"Not fair..." Cas said against Dean's lips.  
"What?"  
"You still have two layers of bottoms on and I'm completely naked..." Dean chuckled, flipping Cas onto his stomach. Dean kissed down his chest, eventually coming to Cas's hard cock. He slid his tongue on the underside of Cas's length, making Cas shudder. He sucked on the head a little bit, humming around it, his tongue playing with the slit. Cas moaned, arching his back. Dean slid his head down on Cas's dick, his nose almost in the little pubic hairs on Cas's skin. He bobbed up and down a little bit, Cas beginning to unconsciously thrusting into the green eyed man's mouth. Dean hummed around the swollen cock, making Cas shudder again. He moaned. "I-I..." Dean could taste the precum and lifted his head off of Cas's dick with a dirty pop. Cas could barely make a coherent thought. Dean unbuttoned his ripped up jeans, pulling them off with his boxer briefs. He pulled Cas so he was on top again.   
"I think I have some lube and a condom in my nightstand." Cas nodded. He leaned over and grabbed the condom and lube. Cas put a little lube on his, sliding one gently into Dean's ass. Dean closed his eyes tight and blushing. He moaned, pushing down onto Cas's finger. Cas moved the finger a little before adding a second one, Dean wincing a little when it was added.   
"Sorry, love..." Cas whispered. Cas took his fingers out of Dean's ass, rolling the condom on his aching dick. He put a little lube on it. "Are you ready?" Dean nodded before Cas pushed in slowly, both moaning a little too loud. Cas slowly rocked his hips, thrusting into Dean softly, not wanting to hurt him.   
"Please, Cas...." Dean moaned out. Cas seemed to know what Dean wanted, so he sped up a little thrusting harder into his lover. Dean moaned. "Oh, God. Cas!" Dean's cock was aching, he knew he'd come soon. Cas angled his thrusts a little. "Oh Cas!!" Cas's thrusts became a little more erratic, ramming into Dean's prostate every time. Dean moaned Cas's name as white hot liquid squirted over his chest. He tightened around Cas's dick, the dark haired man coming in a few more thrusts.   
"Dean!" he yelled. He collapsed on Dean's dirty chest, both panting. Cas pulled out slowly, laying on Dean's chest. Breathing heavy, Cas sat up, took off the condom, grabbing his briefs from the floor and wiping them both off. Cas laid next to Dean, putting his head on Dean's slightly sweaty chest. They were both content with staying silent and soon, they ended up falling asleep.


	5. Not a chapter, but information and a vote!

I apologize for not updating in a long while. I kinda just dropped this fic all together. 

But I have a favor to ask of all of you readers! I have started new fics and some original stories and i would like your opinions.

Would you all like a new fic? (Ill describe the one I'm working on here in a sec) Or would you like me to continue this now? I don't know much of where I'd go with this as I started this so long ago, but I'll try if you want it. If you don't want this fic right now, I'll delete it but save it on my google docs and type more when I have a chance. 

The new Fic that I will post is about a Dean and Cas in a High School setting, but Dean is a FTM Trans kid. I already have 1 chapter typed and I'm most of the way through chapter 2. Please comment if you want a new one or for me to continue this one.

~Carter


End file.
